Śnieżna metoda, czyli kurs uwodzenia braci Weasley
by euphoria814
Summary: Historia drabble'ami pisana. Kochajmy rorry!
1. Chapter 1

**historia drabble'ami pisana do promptu na pewnym forum - śnieg w sierpniu**

* * *

Harry nie do końca był pewien, co powinien myśleć, gdy wyjrzał za okno i dostrzegł pierwsze płatki śniegu. W zasadzie zapewne ucieszyłby się. Kochał śnieg, odkąd mógł korzystać ze wszystkich jego zalet; od wspólnych zabaw na hogwarckich błoniach po psikusy, które mogli sprawiać wraz z Ronem Hermionie.

Jednak tym razem przetarł ze zdumieniem oczy i zamarł, bo był środek sierpnia. Zostały im ostatnie tygodnie wakacji, a tereny wokół Nory zaczynały pokrywać się mlecznobiałym puchem, którego tutaj powinno po prostu nie być.

\- Co jest? – spytał na głos i od razu tego pożałował, bo Ron poruszył się niespokojnie na swoim łóżku.

\- A co ma być? – spytał jego przyjaciel, przeciągając się jak kot.

Zapewne nie powinien spoglądać, bo piżama Rona podwinęła się, odsłaniając część jego brzucha. A jego przyjacielowi ewidentnie służyły ćwiczenia profesor Hootch.

\- Śnieg – odparł Harry i założył okulary, a potem odwrócił się w stronę okna, bo przecież zawsze istniała szansa, że jednak wzrok go mylił.

Biały puch jednak nie znikał. A jeśli tylko to właśnie go przybywało.

\- Poważnie? – spytał Ron, zrywając się z łóżka. – Ekstra! – rzucił jego przyjaciel. – Znaczy to dziwne – przyznał i Harry jakoś odniósł wrażenie, że dzieje się coś podejrzanego. – Poważnie. No bo śnieg w sierpniu? – stwierdził Ron.

Harry nie wiedział co tu jest grane, ale postanowił się dowiedzieć.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry obserwował uważnie jak Ron wyciąga ze swojej szafy bez dna kolejne szaliki. Większość miała godła Gryffindoru, ale część nosiła wyłącznie inicjały, które musiała wyszyć pani Weasley.

\- Sądzisz, że dlaczego nikt jeszcze nie bił na alarm? - spytał Harry niepewnie.

W domu Weasleyów panowała nienaturalna cisza.

Nawet gnomy za oknem odpuściły i chyba z okazji śnieżycy postanowiły zrobić sobie wolne.

\- Ginny nie lubi zimna, Fred i George zapewne pojechali wcześniej pilnować sklepu - powiedział jego przyjaciel i Harry mógł przysiąc, że słyszy w jego głosie kłamstwo.

Ron jednak rzucił w niego strojem do quidditcha, a gry nie odmawiał nawet Malfoyowi w deszczu.


	3. Chapter 3

Przybrana w świecidełka choinka, nie była czymś czego się spodziewał. W zasadzie uszczypnął się w rękę, ignorując przejmujące zimno, które zawładnęło nim, gdy ściągnął rękawice. A jednak w ogródku Weasleyów, w środku sierpnia stała otoczona śniegiem gigantyczna choinka. Zerknął pod nią instynktownie, ale nie było tam żadnych prezentów.

Nie wiedział czy czuć ulgę, czy być rozczarowanym.

Ron stanął obok niego i Harry był nagle całkiem świadom tego ile przyjaciel wydziela ciepła, co wydało mu się dziwne.

\- Podoba ci się? - spytał Ron niby mimochodem, ale coś w jego głosie zaalarmowało Harry'ego.

Jemioła unosiła się w powietrzu pomimo targającego nią zimnego wiatru.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry nie śnił. Był tego pewien. Choinka, jemioła i śnieg jednak nie znikały. Weasleyowie nie pojawili się od kilku godzin. Ron nie jęczał o jedzenie, a przecież nie jedli nic od wczorajszej nocy, gdy podzielili się schowanymi wcześniej czekoladowymi żabami.

Harry wiedział, że coś jest nie tak już w chwili, gdy Ron zapytał go czy nie jest mu zimno, a potem zaproponował, że przyniesie koc z domu. Jego przyjaciel nie użył czaru ogrzewającego, ale faktycznie dostarczył im pled, aby mogli siedzieć pod cholerną choinką w środku sierpnia.

Coś tutaj na pewno nie grało i on zamierzał dowiedzieć się co to jest.


	5. Chapter 5

Myśl o tym, że Ron nie jest prawdziwy przyszła nagle. Początkowo nie chciał wypowiadać swoich wątpliwości co do świata wokół, aby nie straszyć przyjaciela. Ron miał tendencje do popadania w panikę, ale to Harry teraz czuł dojmujący strach. Może jeszcze bardziej przenikający kości niż suchy zimny wiatr, który wzbijał tabuny śniegu.

Nie-Ron wpatrywał się w niego odrobinę dłużej niż powinien. I jego oczy błyszały całkiem innym blaskiem, którego Harry nie poznawał, a doskonale znał swojego przyjaciela.

Nie-Ron dotykał go jakoś dziwnie, gdy siedzieli obwinięci kocem. I przylegał do niego o wiele bliżej niż odległość, którą narzucał im prawdziwy Ron w prawdziwym świecie.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry nie czuł się dobrze ze świadomością, że jest sam w świecie, który nie istnieje. Początkowo nawet wystraszył się, iż Voldemort znalazł sposób, aby go pokonać i serce ścisnęło mu się na myśl o Weasleyach. Coś jednak mówiło mu wciąż, że jest nadzieja, więc wyciągnął różdżkę i wymierzył ją w stronę Nie-Rona, który otworzył szeroko oczy.

\- Zabierz mnie stąd - rozkazał, chcąc brzmieć jak najbardziej władczo.

\- Co? - spytał Nie-Ron.

\- Ten świat nie jest prawdziwy - powiedział Harry z pewnością w głosie.

Oczy Nie-Rona zrobiły się komicznie wielkie.

Chłopak machnął ręką i śnieżynki przestały wirować w powietrzu. Harry jak spetryfikowany spoglądał na okrągłe szklane ściany, w których byli uwięzieni.

\- Mówiłeś, że lubisz święta - powiedział jego przyjaciel, bo to jednak musiał być Ron. Instynkt znowu podpowiadał Harry'emu, że całkiem źle zrozumiał sytuację. - Pomyślałem, że ci się spodoba dodał gwoli wyjaśnienia.

Harry nie bardzo wiedział co powiedzieć, bo przez szklaną ściankę widział ich obu wciąż śpiących na łóżku Rona. Obejmujących się we śnie.

Spojrzał na swojego przyjaciela, który wgaiał się tępo w śnieg pod stopami.

\- Zamknąłeś nad w szklanej kuli, którą dostałeś od Hermiony, bo lubię święta? - upewnił się, a Ron skinął głową. - Jak długo w ogóle szukałeś zaklęcia?

\- To był pomysł Freda i George'a - przyznał Ron z westchnieniem rezygnacji. - Ich śnieżna metoda…

Harry pocałował go miękko w policzek, nie pozwalając dokończył. Ron wpatrywał się w niego tymi swoimi dziwnie lśniącymi oczami, gdy stali w wirujących wciąż śnieżynkach, które jeszcze nie zdążyły opaść bezpiecznie na ziemię.

\- Zadziałała - powiedział Harry z uśmiechem, sugestywnie spoglądając na jemiołę, która zawisła nad nimi.


End file.
